


Home Again

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy is back in Central for the holidays from the Hawkeye home with some news that doesn’t best please his aunt. Royai Implied.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who takes the time to read my stuff knows just how much I love the relationship between Chris and Roy Mustang! Of course, my first fic for Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2018 has to feature Mama Chris and her Roy-boy.
> 
> Day One: Cheer or Quarrell

 

**Home Again**

Chris saw a familiar dark head in the crowd getting off the train. Roy-boy was coming home for the holidays. She watched him look around and he grinned when he saw her. She waved at him and he weaved around the crowd to reach her.

“Welcome home, Roy-boy.” She embraced him. “It’s good to see you, kiddo.”

“I missed you, Chris.”

“Missed you too, kid.”

She ruffled his hair and he recoiled.

“Don’t mess my hair!”

“Hah! You’ll be in for a lot worse from the girls when you get to the bar.” She surveyed him. “You’ve grown a couple of inches since the summer. We’ll have to get you some new trousers.”

He put his arm around her. “Can we just get going? I am absolutely famished.” He rubbed his belly. “Growing boys need food after all.”

She whacked him on the arm. “I even missed your smart gob.”

“More fool you. You must be getting sentimental in your old age.”

“Tchah.” She grinned. “You think you’re clever don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

She arched an eyebrow, “You should talk in proper sentences Roy-boy using proper words.”

He rolled his eyes at the jibe.

* * *

 

 

Both Mustangs walked in companionable silence to Chris’ car. She glanced at him from time to time, noticing his furrowed brow. She waited for him to say what was on his mind. It wasn’t something she was used to. Even from a young age, Roy-boy liked the sound of his own voice.

By the time they reached the car, Chris broke the silence.

“You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden, Roy-boy. Had a falling out with that girlfriend of yours?”

Hand on the car door, he glanced at her from under his hair. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Well, aren’t you going to do something about that then?”

He glared at her before sitting into the car. “You’re impossible,” he muttered.

She sat in the driver’s seat. “No, you’re the impossible one.”

“I don’t think she’s going to be too happy with me. I’ve been keeping something from her.”

Chris arched an eyebrow. “Another girl?”

“Nothing like that.” He frowned and looked away. “Never mind.”

She knew that look. It was the one he used when he was ten and he broke his wrist climbing a tree. She remembered it from when he was fourteen and tried to move her car in the driveway and crashed it into a wall. Yeah, she knew his twitchy and guilty expressions.

“Is there something that I should know?”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve decided to enlist in the military.”

She stared at him open-mouthed. “Say that again,” she managed through gritted teeth.”

He straightened up in his seat, “The forms have been filled out and I just need you to sign them.”

“Over my dead body.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m nearly eighteen now,” he said, a hint of defiance in his voice. “I’ll just wait until I’m of age. You can’t stop me.”

He was right but Chris had seen what the war had done to soldiers. Many of them came into the bar to drink their demons away. She didn’t want that for Roy.

She sighed. “This is Grumman’s doing, isn’t it? All his talk about the honour of fighting for your country.”

“I think I can make up my own mind. But he’s right. Amestris is in danger and I can do my bit by enlisting. Alchemy is for the people and I want to become a state alchemist. I’ll be in the best position to help people that way.”

“But what about your apprenticeship. Has Master Hawkeye finally taught you everything?”

Roy had been complaining that his teacher was not forthcoming with all his secrets.

“I think Master Hawkeye has taught me as much as he is going to,” he did quietly. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“From what I heard, he used to chase off apprentices within a couple of weeks. You have managed a few years.”

His lips twitched upward. “I guess I have, haven’t I? It must be my charm.”

“Charm? Sure.” She chuckled. “You’re a smart kid, Roy. Well mostly.”

His cheeks went a little pink. “Thanks, Chris.”

“You’re growing up fast,” she said. “I’m glad you still value my opinion somewhat.”

He narrowed his eyes a little. “Are you going to try and stop me?”

“You’re the one who said it didn’t matter, you’d do it anyway,” she countered.

“Yeah, I did and I will.”

“Well then, I hope you’ll change your mind.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Mind you, I certainly won’t sign those forms. You’re going to have to wait until you’re of age if you are willing to sign away your freedom. Then I can’t stop you.”

It also gave him time to change his mind.

“I thought you would say that,” he said.

“Good, we can agree to disagree so, and put this behind us over the holidays.”

He held out his hand. “A ceasefire so to speak.”

She rolled her eyes and shook his hand. “Just one final piece of advice, kid, make sure that girl how you feel about her before you leave. Otherwise, you’ll always wonder what could have been.”

“Aunt Chris,” he whined.

She smiled. This was going to be a good holiday. She could feel it in her bones. She would just have to get the girls to help her convince Roy that enlisting would be a mistake. Subtly, of course. He’d have to think he came to the conclusion on his own. He wasn’t the only one that could be stubborn.

_Fin_


End file.
